Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. While providing wireless services, portions of the network may experience variances in conditions. For example, an access node may provide wireless service to a large number of wireless devices at one point in time, and may then experience a drop in load at some time in the future. Additionally, the wireless device may comprise varying application requirements that place varying load conditions on the wireless resources used for communication. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load based on network conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for determining a subframe configuration for an access node based on coverage. Data may be communicated between an access node and a plurality of wireless devices using a first subframe configuration from among a plurality of subframe configurations available at the access node. A utility function may be calculated for each of the plurality of subframe configurations, wherein the utility function is based on a coverage for each subframe configuration and a number of wireless devices serviced by each subframe configuration. A subframe configuration from the plurality of subframe configurations with the greatest calculated utility function may then be selected. The first subframe configuration may be adjusted to the selected subframe configuration such that the access node and the plurality of wireless devices communicate using the selected subframe configuration.